ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eccentric Eve
Taken down with a basic setup of a tank party (pld, pld, rdm, whm, brd), DD pt (war, nin, sam, thf, rdm/drk) and x3 blm + 1 BLU. We dragged EE to the Martello near Conflux 8, positioning the mages at the higher ridge whereas the tanks possitioned at bottom of the canyon. It is very important to have mages positioned in casting range to the tanks and at least 20 feet away from EE to avoid Bad Breath. TP control is critically important for this fight, we did not have the melees or plds engage the NM initially since we were triggering red, blue and yellow weakness (red was triggered with Tachi: Koki, yellow was triggered by Maelstrom, and blue was triggered by Hexastrike), so we had one melee go in at a time and used the bugards nearby to build tp while the tanks held EE. RDM/DRK was specifically used to stun Extremely Bad Breath while 2 blms were in stun order for Tainted Breath. After the weakness triggers, we slowly chipped him away with blm nukes and occasional ws from the melees, but always stopped dmg whenever the Molboger started to spam tp moves. Took about 20 minutes to take it down. Good luck to everyone about to attempt this. (85 level cap) Easy fight with 3x pld, 1x nin, 1x rdm, 1x brd, 3x smn, 2x bst, 1x war, 1x sam build initial tp off bugards, tanks held against wall, sam/war/nin take turns triggering weakness, then about 10-15m of bst and smn pets owning it, brd/rdm sleep/lullaby charms and spam paralyna/silena/poisona/refresh/ballad, bst pets tanked after one EBB got through. otherwise uneventful fight. VV atma obtained and the gaxe hat. Easily taken with a team of 6. A skilled, evasion geared Ninja can limit his TP gain, which is advisable, considering how dangerous his TP moves can be. Outside of people necessary to proc on him, you'd need a minimal setup of a tank, one to two healers, perhaps a support (We had a brd), and stunners (2 is the minimum, but three is safer). --Logical5 22:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I could tank this thing in my sleep on 90Thief. Farmed a full pop set, started with farming the Kukulkan set with a shout alliance (Not needed, just for heads really. I didn't need any gear, and people could benefit from the run.), which took about an hour, and from then on moved to EE's pop set. Farmed the rest of the set in about 20 minutes, reformed an alliance with stunners and potential blue !! procs. Blue took a long while to hit (Someone had to change to RNG), and I never got hit once. TP moves were obviously dangerous but with stunners, he never got a good one off. If it weren't for his dangerous TP moves, I could've fought this thing solo till the cows came home. Siren Shadow/Atma of Apoc/Atma of Razing Ruins, 380 cap eva, and +~100 eva, not to mention a ton of +AGI. --(Nihl) Tikal 21:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Eve is female. --Eremes 04:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) And here I thought EVE was a male. Silly me! Natica 03:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) As of 90 cap duo'd with MNK/THF + WHM/BLM. WHM can easily stun EBB and TB. Draylo 10:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Defeated solo 94bst/47dnc Used 2 Yuly and finished it off with 1 lulush (lolz). Used RR stronghold and ducal guard atmas though ducal guard probably wasn't necessary as none of my pets got below 50% hp. I used spiral spin often with yuly for acc down. Tried noisome powder but it missed multiple times. Tried stunning extremely bad breath with sudden lunge but was only successful 1/3 times. I put lulush on it when it was at about 3% and just used familiar to knock it down quick. Overall it was pretty fun. Didn't have any really fantastic gear. No pdt axes. I used glyph axe ferine necklace ferine mantle mirke with pet attack and call beast - +2 ferine hands and +2 ferine legs. Used ~10 zetas the whole fight. Flamm 18:08, December 21, 2011